


blessings wait (for you)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, bye, its literally 400 words, this has been in my drafts for a year, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bang Chan is tired.Minho holds him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	blessings wait (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally a 400 word drabble i wrote in March 2019 because I was tired, it's never going to be finished but um here u go if u wanna read???

Chan’s eyes are slipping in and out of focus and as he continues to look at the screen, everything starts to blur together. He’s so tired but he has to finish this. It’s not an option. This song needs to be done by tonight or he’ll never forgive himself? Tonight? It was 3AM, he’ll get it done by at least 7 o’clock. Chugging down the remnants of his coffee, Chan rubs the stubborn tears that have gathered in his eyes and sits up straight. In his almost delirious state, he doesn’t feel the presence of another body behind him. The tap on his shoulder brings him back to reality and if he wasn’t so tired, he would have yelled. The most he can do is jump in his seat and consequently bang his knee on the table. He lets out a quiet whimper and tears fill his eyes and he can just make out the blurry outline of Minho crouching in front of him.

“Hyung, how long have you been here? Have you eaten at all today?” Minho asks, worry lacing his voice.

Chan can’t bring himself to answer lest he want his voice to break embarrassingly in front of Minho so he just nods his head, rubbing his eyes as discreetly as he can. But Minho’s not stupid, he knows Chan is tired and he will get Chan out of the studio, regardless of if he wants to or not.

“You’re coming back to the dorms with me, okay?” 

Trying to protest, Chan mumbles a few things unintelligibly and points vaguely to the computer screen. Minho tries not to sigh, Chan always pushed himself too hard.

“It’s okay, you can finish it later. Just come home with me now, okay, baby?”

At the pet name Chan flushes bright red but the fight seems to drain out of him and he slumps in his chair in defeat. The tears have started to slowly drip their way down Chan’s face and Minho’s heart absolutely shatters. He coos at Chan and wraps his arms around the older man, bringing him in for a hug. He can feel his hoodie being fisted tightly in Chan’s hands and he almost doesn’t want to let go but he has to, to take Chan home. Pulling away, he can feel his entire heart crumble again at the whine Chan lets out but he takes Chan’s hand and speaks softly.

“Come on sweetheart, hold my hand and let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c-comment if u wanna see more?? or some hurt/comfort for other groups, i stan heaps :D


End file.
